


The Best Story Ever !

by smutlad



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Gay, High School, Multi, NOT SERIOUS THIS IS A JOKE, Parody, Romance, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutlad/pseuds/smutlad
Summary: The best Andi Mack story ever written!! TJ’s Playlist is QUAKING!!
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & Walker Brodsky, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The plan

Once upon a time Cyrus arrived at the Spoon. His best friends Andi Mack and Buffy and Jonah were meeting him there for lunch on a warm Saturday in April. 

“Hi guys!” Cyrus said as he walked up to the booth at the window, waving at his best friends Andi Mack and Buffy and Jonah.

“Hi Cyrus!” said his best friends Andi Mack and Buffy and Jonah.

“I have something to tell you.” Andi Mack said.

“What is?” they all asked in curiosity.

“I did some thinking and realised I’m actually a lesbian” Andi Mack admitted, tears falling down her face.

“Oh Andi Mack we love you and support you no matter what” everyone said and pulled her into a group hug even though there was a table between them.

“Also I’m ace and Buffy’s bi!” Jonah said

“What was that”

Everyone turned to look and shocked to realise it was... Kira!

“I’m going to tell the whole school you are all gay freaks you shuold die !!” Kira said and left.

“Oh no what will we do?” Andi Mack asked.

“If Kira tells on us we will get expelled!” Jonah screamed

“Wait let me order some baby taters first” Cyrus sighed and called Amber the waitress over.

“Hi” said Amber the waitress. “How can I help you”

“I want 17 orders of baby taters please” Cyrus asked

“Okay thanks I’ll get them now. Oh yeah also I’m lesbian! I realised yesterday after talking to my gay twin brother TJ Kippen about it, okay bye”

Andi Mack said “I have a plan” and left the Spoon so everyone followed her.

“We need to get Kira expelled before she can tell on us.” Andi Mack determined.

“But we only have until Monday morning and it’s Saturday afternoon already!” Cyrus cried.

Jonah said “we need help for this one, I know just who to call.”

He pulled out his phone and messaged in the group chat called ‘the dumbass trio’ with Marty and TJ:

Jonah: we need help

TJ: why what with

Marty: btw I’m trans girl. I am actually feel like a girl inside. I realised yesterday

Jonah: we need to get Kira expelled

TJ: say no more!!

TJ and Marty arrived and the gang started scheming. Also they got amber to come with them as well.

“Hi TJ, my gay twin brother” amber said.

“Hi amber, it’s so cool how we’re actually twins and we’re both gay. who would have thought??” TJ Kippen said.

Cyrus gasped. “Wait you’re gay!”

TJ nodded. “Yes and I love you.”

Everyone gasped. Cyrus gasped and smiled. “I love you too!” Then they kissed and hugged. Everyone in the spoon applauded

“Okay so to get Kira expelled we need to get her arrested by the police. Then principal will expel her for being a criminal.” Marty said.

“That’s an amazing idea Marty. I have a secret.” Buffy say and they all turned to her.

“Marty I like you” Buffy admitted

“I love you too”! Marty exclaimed and they spent the rest of the day holding hands and kissing.

The next day... Kira was at the park!! “Hi TJ and Cyrus” she said to them at the swings.

“Hi Kira.” TJ scowled at her because he hated her and she was evil.

“Hey Kira!” They turned and it was Buffy!

“Buffy what do you want” Kira asked evilly

“I’m sorry for kicking you off the basketball team you are the best player on the team. Come back and we can be best friends” Buffy suggested

Kira smile. “Okay! You’re an awesome best freind” she grinned diabolically

Buffy gasped in shock. “Wait what’s that over there” pointing

Buffy and Kira and Cyrus and Buffy and TJ ran over to where Buffy pointed and found a flamethrower on the floor

“Omg! That’s so dangerous and scary” Cyrus screamed

Kira picked it up. “We have to report this to the police.”

Andi Mack and TJ’s gay twin sister Amber Kippen and also Marty came out from behind a log. “The police already know!”

Then there was a siren and the police arrived. Officer greenwood stepped out of the police car and arrested Kira. “You are arrested for having a weapon in a public place. Also guys I did some thinking and I’m actually demiflux but on some days I feel more agender too. I just realised yesterday. Okay let’s go missy.”

Kira was driven away by the police. “Noooooooooo!” She cried!

Everyone high fived. “I’m so glad our gayness defeated Kira!” Jonah screamed

“Actually I have something to admit.” Andi Mack said. “I changed my mind I’m actually pansexual”

Everyone said that’s okay and they all hugged happily. Amber wouldn’t let go of Andi and suddenly said “Andi I love you just how you are. Will you be my gay girlfriend”

Andi thought about it but then... Jonah said “wait Andi I love you too!”

“Jonah I thought you were ace?” Buffy said

“I’m ace but I’m not aro. There’s a difference so I still love Andi Mack but only romantically not sexually.” Jonah explained. Everyone nodded educatedly.

“Who do I choose??” Andi wondered...

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	2. Andi decides

“Andi Mack has to choose between amber and Jonah” Cyrus said to his gay boyfriend TJ.

“Omg” TJ said.

“I think I love you amber” Andi Mack replied. Amber cheered happily and they hugged and kissed. Jonah ran away crying

“Wow I guess we’re all coupled up now!” Buffy said happily and looked at all the couples

“What would be our couple names” Marty asked.

“We can be tyrus and you can be Muffy and you girls are Ambi.” Cyrus decided.

Then they went on a triple date to the spoon. They all laughed happily together while Jonah watched through The window crying.

“What’s wrong?” Walker asked as he walkered up to Jonah.

“My friends won’t accept me as ace so they’re leaving me out.” He sobbed

Walker smiled “I accept you. Also I did some thinking and I’m actually polysexual and you’re super cute. Let’s go on a date”

“Okay.” Jonah smiled then they kissed! But Cyrus saw them out the window and frowned.

Cyrus thought: hmm I know I’m in love With my boyfriend TJ Kippen who is gay twins with amber but secretly I still have feelings for Jonah too! What do I do??

“What’s wrong Cyrus?” TJ asked.

“I need the bathroom.” Cyrus said and left the table. He went into the bathroom stall and cried his eyes out. It’s not fair why can’t I ever be happy? He thought.

“Hey guys so now we’re not going to be expelled and summer’s coming up I was thinking we should all go on vacation together!!” Amber said homosexually.

Everyone nodded and said that’s a great idea. But Jonah was concerned. “I don’t know if I can afford that.”

“Well then... how about a camping trip? It’s a lot cheaper” buffy pitched in

“Omg yes gurl” Andi Mack squealed and high fived her. “We can get Cyrus to bring his gigantic super tent!”

“Who should we invite?” Marty ask. “Also I’m going to tell my parents I’m trans girl I hope they accept me!”

“I hope so too” Buffy said and kissed Marty on the cheek.

“We can all come and Cyrus and Jonah and Walker too.” Andi Mack said as she wrote the names down on a napkin.

“Let’s invite iris too!” Amber begged

“Okay.” Everyone said. “Guys Libby would love to come too.” Andi Mack said so they added her to the list.

Now that the list was prepared they began preparations.

A camping trip??? Someone thought to themselves. Sounds like the perfect way to get my revenge... mwahahahahahahaaa!!! The person who thought that was... KIRA!!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. the camping trip

Andi Mack and all the others arrived at the camping trip with all of their stuff.

“Hooray we are at the camping trip!” Jonah cheered

“Yeah this is going to be so fun!” Cyrus smiled.

TJ suddenly frown. “What does that mean do you not have fun normally when we’re together, fine we’re OVER!” He cried and ran away.

Cyrus was upset. “Oh no how can I prove to TJ that I love him?”

“I have an idea! Said Buffy”.

Meanwhile... Marty and Walker was putting up the tent together.

“Hi my name is Marty but I am actually a trans girl so please call me Martini instead“

“Okay” walker nodded “by the way I just realised I am an androsexual non-binary person I hope you will all accept me.”

Everyone cried with happiness. “We all accept you walker!” And they cried some more together.

Meanwhile... TJ was running when he bumped into someone, it was Kira!

“What are you doing here?” TJ screamed angrily

Kira chuckled. “I’m here for my revenge you insolent fool” then she ran away into the bushes.

“Uh oh I better go tell the gang” TJ thought. But he was still upset about Cyrus what would he do??

Meanwhile... Amber Kippen and Iris and Libby were hanging out. “I just discovered I am actually a lesbian all along. Also i’m not deaf now because I had a surgery” Libby admitted.

Suddenly Kira arrived. “You will regret ever crossing me” she screamed before charging at the gang

Meanwhile Cyrus and TJ ran into each other.

“TJ I am sorry I love you so much” cyruss said

“No I am done with you I can’t forgive you that easily” TJ sighed

Suddenly they heard a scream... help!

They looked at each other. “What do we do?” Cyrus exclaimed.

“We have to save them. Let’s go” TJ declared as he and Cyrus marched off homosexually.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> In case you somehow still weren’t sure, yes this is a joke.


End file.
